CSI: Miami
CSI: Miami (Crime Scene Investigation: Miami) is an American television drama that aired on CBS from September 23, 2002 to April 8, 2012. This was a spin-off series of CSI franchise. The series was officially cancelled On May 13, 2012, after ten seasons making the first franchise to conclude. Synopsis In the first spin-off of "CSI," the show was about police crime scene investigators catch criminals in Miami, Florida. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Lieutenant Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodriguez as Eric Delko * Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe (Seasons 3-10) * Rex Linn as Detective Frank Tripp (Seasons 5-10; recurring seasons 1-4) * Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista (Seasons 4-10) * Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons (Seasons 8-10) Former Cast * Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza (Season 8; guest season 9) * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Dr. Tara Price (Season 7) * Khandi Alexander as Dr. Alexx Woods (Seasons 1-6; recurring seasons 7-8) * Rory Cochrane as Tim Speedle (Seasons 1-2) * Sofia Milos as Det. Yelina Salas (Seasons 3, recurring season 1-2, 5-7) * Kim Delaney as Megan Donner (Season 1, Episodes 1-10) Extended Cast * Christian Clemenson as Dr. Tom Loman 8-10 * Alana De La Garza as Marisol Delko 4 and 10 * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Weston 6-7 * Boti Bliss as Maxine Valera 2-8 * Taylor Cole as Samantha Owens 10 * Bellamy Young as Monica West 4 * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler 2-8 * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon (Season 6-8) Production On April 17, 2002, CBS Television Studios announced plans to launch a series originally titled CSI: Miami-Dade, a spin-off to the hit procedural CSI. On the location choice, co-creator Carol Mendelsohn stated that "Anthony E. Zuiker, and Ann Donahue felt Miami was the most happening place ... Miami is so rich as a character. There is so much water. There are so many different cultures here all colliding. Its politics are so interesting. All that gives Miami an edge." CBS ordered 22 episodes of the series, with Anthony Zuiker stating that whilst he intended for the series to look "ridiculously gorgeous," he felt that the "show was not about women walking around in bikinis. It's about science." The series was launched as a second-season episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and originally featured a cast led by David Caruso, Emily Procter, Adam Rodriguez, Khandi Alexander, with Rory Cochrane. Kim Delaney joined the series following the pilot episode's broadcast. The series is executive produced by creators Carol Mendelsohn, Anthony E. Zuiker, and Ann Donahue, with Ann Donahue acting as show-runner. Jerry Bruckheimer also executive-produces the series. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation stars William Petersen and Marg Helgenberger expressed their displeasure at CBS' launch of Miami, with Petersen stating that "they should have waited five years for a CSI spinoff." Helgenberger supported Petersen's comments during an Emmy acceptance speech, noting that "as far as was concerned, there’s only one CSI." Petersen jestingly referred to the series NYPDCSI, as it initially featured both David Caruso and Kim Delaney, of NYPD Blue fame. Reception Ratings Awards & Achievements External links * CSI: Miami on Fandom (CSI Wiki) * CSI: Miami on Wikipedia Videos Category:CBS Shows Category:2000s television shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:2002 debuts Category:2012 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Non-CBS